Dealing
by Mbartonlover
Summary: Marissa are happy with her fiance Carl but when Ryan and Marissa meet after 4 years, can they ever find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Marissa: Marissa 24, living happy with her fiance Carl of 2 years,they bought a mansion

in Santa Monica, Carl has his own business as a architect with his friend Steven. Marissa

works as a hairdresser and owns her a business as well. They have been together for 3 years

now. She left Newport four years ago to start a new life in Santa Monica because she did'nt

want to live there and bad things happened in Newport like drugs, alcohol, bad guys, bad relationships

whilst she was there. She also doesnt want to be found. Nobody in Newport knows where she is.

Ryan: Ryan 26, lives in an apartment with his girlfriend Sarah of one year in Newport, he also works

as an architect but he and Carl don't do the same work, they work in different places, Ryan has his own

architect business too. He still see's Seth, Summer and everyone else.

Seth and Summer both 25, are married and still living in Newport, they have own a house. Summer

doesnt know where Marissa is, she has'nt seen her for four years, since she left.

Sandy and Kirsten (still same as the show)

Julie and Neil (still same as the show)

Newport

Ryan answered the phone in his office at work, he's busy because his receptionist is away sick with the flu,

he has to stay in his office all day answering the phone cause he couldnt find someone to cover for her

"RING RING"

Ryan: hello?

Man: hello Could I speak to Ryan Atwood please?

Ryan: Yes this is Ryan, may i ask who is speaking?

Man: yes Steven, Steven Flowers from Santa Monica building co, I heard that you are very good with

architecture, we are having a little bit of a problem down here, and was wondering if you are interested in flying

over here and helping me! and we're thinking of building another business in the area, would you like

to come to Santa Monica for the week and I will cover everything you need, what do you say?

Ryan: um...Its sound great, I would love to but when do you need me?

Steven: the day after tomorrow, I know its sooner than you expect but I need to get everything

done sooner rather than later, I hope you dont mind?

Ryan(sighs): I think its going to be fine, I will need someone to take over for me while I'm away though ,um thank

you for calling and letting me know

Steven: cool, I will give you a call about the flight details okay?

Ryan: okay, I have to go now

Steven:oh okay, no problems I wont keep you bye

Ryan: bye

In Santa Monica

Steven walk over to Carl's office to see Carl, he saw Carl was talking on the phone and opened the door

Steven: Hey Steven, (he saw Carl on the phone) oh sorry, I see you are busy now, I will be back later

Carl: hold up, Steven, no, sit down I wont be long (back on phone and talk for a minute then hung up)

sorry for the wait, what's up Steven?

Steven: I had a talk with Ryan Atwood from Newport, he's an architect, he said he will fly in and

help us with work for the week, I told him we will cover everything for him, I'm going to book

the hotel for him but I dont know which hotel?

Carl: Ryan's coming that's great, I know a hotel that has everything, it's very nice right near my mansion, its called "

Steven: excellent I will be going now to book the hotel and flight things, let you get back to work

Carl: okay see you later

Steven: bye, walking away

Ryan got home from long hours at work, he walked and saw Sarah cooking dinner, he walk over and gave

her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight and she smiled at him

Ryan: I can smell something nice, whats for dinner?

Sarah: spagetti bolognaise, how was work today?

Ryan: tiring, my receptionist was away again with flu, I hope she's back tomorrow umm.. I have to tell you

something, I am flying out to Santa Monica in two days time to help another business with graphics as they are planning

on making another business there.

Sarah: Oh, you are always away, last week you went to New York for a few days and now you are going

away again this week, I dont mean to be rude but I dont see you very much like I use to see you.

Ryan: I'm sorry but I have to do this, the money is good and I know you are upset with me cause

We dont see each other much but I promise next year it will be very different I need to find a man like me

to travel for me so I can spend more time with you and start a family.

Sarah: really?, there's only a few months left of this year, I'm happy to start a family with you.

They kiss and make up

Ryan: I'm hungry

Sarah: you better go and have a shower and get changed, when you get back dinner will be ready for you

Ryan: okay (walking away)

Carl arrives at his mansion, he walks inside and see's Marissa talking to someone on the phone, he walks over

and kisses her lip, she smiles at him, he walks back and sits down waiting for her, he's watching her like a hawk

and she laughs at him

Carl: what's so funny?

Marissa: you staring at me

Carl: well it's because you are beautiful and I cant keep my eyes off you umm.. well who's on the phone?

Marissa: my friend, Brittany

Carl: oh say hi for me

Marissa: will do (talking to Brittany I have to go now and hung up)

Carl: are you ready to go to restuarant?

Marissa: I'm always ready

They left the mansion holding hands and hopped into Carl's car to the Restuarant and

got in the restuarant, they sit down

Marissa: wow, its a nice place

Carl: I know I picked it for you,

Marissa: why special ?

Carl: well, I...I..have been thinking alot lately, you know ..you and I have been engaged for two years now and have been

together for three years, I want you and me get married next month, I cant wait to call you my wife, I love you so much and

I ...

Marissa interrupted him

Marissa(gasp): next month? its pretty soon

Carl: I know but I cant live without you and I realised you are best thing that happened to me..I uh I...

Marissa put her finger on his lips

Marissa: Yes yes yes I will marry you next month

Carl: you what?

Marissa: yes I cant wait

after the restuarant, they went home, Carl lifted her up to upstairs to their bedroom, then he layed her on the bed and he's on top of her

he pulls her dress over her head, and left her bra and panties, she pulls his pants down and pulls his shirt over his head, they kiss

on the lips and he finally pulls her pants down and bra off and throws them on the floor leaving them naked, he kisses her back with his lips

again and he entered her, they layed next to each other on the bed all night thinking of each other and how very happy they are with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later!

Ryan arrives at the Los Angeles airport to meet Steven

Steven holds a sign with the name Ryan Atwood on it as they have never met before

He saw Steven holding the sign, he walks over to him and soon they start shaking hands.

Steven: you must be Ryan

Ryan: yeah

Steven: Well im Steven (laughs), thanks for coming down, it mean alot to us, we are going to the hotel

to dump your stuff there and then we'll meet my partner okay?

Ryan: sounds good

They leave the airport and head off to the hotel dropping his bags at the front office desk (they will

take the bags to his room later)

They go to Carl and Steven's business office, walking to Carl's office to see if Carl is

there and opens the door

Steven: Hey Carl, this is Ryan Atwood, this is Carl Hanson, he and I own the business

Carl walks over to Ryan and shakes his hand

Carl: nice to meet you Ryan, thank you for coming, have a seat

Ryan walks and sits down

Steven interrupted them

Steven: you two go ahead, I will be back in half an hour, I have another thing to do first then

I will back okay?

Carl: that's fine (steven walks away) I heard that you and your business are successful and doing so well

and We think we need your help because Steven and I have problems with graphics cause we bought some

small land but we need a very tall building and we only have short buildings, we can talk it over

tomorrow, we have plenty to discuss over the plans soo.. my building is having a party tonight

and I would like to invite you over, I will introduce you to my fiance, and lots of other guys, are you

single or married?

Ryan: I have a girlfriend, I would like to go to the party

Carl: well, steven will take you there, (he sees steven come in) there you go, Ryan is coming to the

party but I need you to take Ryan, I'm picking up my fiance soon

Steven: no problems, Ryan are you ready to go back to the hotel?

Ryan: see you at the party Carl

Carl: i will see you there

Ryan and Steven leave the office and hop into Steven's car and drove off to the hotel, Steven is waiting for him

to get ready, He is now ready so off to the party they go

They Have Arrived At The Party

Steven: wow there's so many people here, I gotta find Carl, come with me

Ryan and Steven walk towards the crowd and see Carl standing near the bar so they head over

to him

Carl (holding two wines): Hey guys, good you are both here, do you want anything to drink?

Steven: no thanks where's your fiance? I wanna to say hi

Carl: over there (Carl points to a woman in a group talking) wanna come with me and I'll introduce you to her

Steven: dont be drooling when you see her, I'm jealous already! he's got a beautiful woman and I have no one

Ryan and Carl laugh at him

Ryan couldnt see the woman as her back was facing them!

Ryan, Carl and Steven walk up to the group, and Carl slips his arm around his fiance's shoulders and

kisses her cheek and hands her a wine, she smiles at him

Carl: Marissa, Can I have a moment please I want to introduce my friend I told you about

Ryan heard him call Marissa but thought nothing of it

Marissa turns around and they look into each other's eyes

Ryan (mouth opens): Marissa Cooper?

Marissa (shocked): Ryan?

Carl (surprised): you two know each other?

Ryan and Marissa stare at each other then break away and look up at Carl

Marissa (angry): Carl, what is he doing here?

Carl: I invited him...I didnt kn.. (He saw her tears) Marissa, what's wrong? tell me what's wrong? (trying to comfort her)

Marissa: I have to go (she pulled away from him, and start running away from them)

Carl: Wait Marissa, sorry Ryan I have to go now (trying to chase his fiance) Marissa, Marissa

Ryan was shocked and said nothing

Steven turned around and looked at Ryan with a confused face

Steven: what's going on with you and Marissa?

Ryan (sighs): Marissa was my...my ex girlfriend In Newport, we broke up and she moved away without telling

her family,her friends and me but I didnt know she was living here

Steven: Oh sorry I didnt know that but why doesnt she want people in Newport know where she is?

Ryan: well, she had lot of problems in Newport and she decided to move away to start a new life, she left me

a letter without even saying goodbye,

Steven: I cant blame her if I were her I would do the same, besides she's a friend of mine,

can you wait here, I'm gonna check on them

Ryan nodded

Steven went around looking and looking for them but still could'nt find them, he asked people if they had seen them but

one man said he saw Marissa and Carl hop into their car and went home together

Steven sighed and went back to Ryan

Steven: one of my friend saw them leaving and went home, I guess you probably want to go home too.

Ryan: I feel like going back home but I'd hate to have wasted the money you have spent on me for this trip

Steven: I'm sure Carl would want you to stay and help him and me and I'm sure Marissa will calm down after a while I mean she's

shocked to see you again

Ryan: okay I will stay unless Carl doesn't want me to, I'm feeling a bit uneasy i wanna go back to the hotel now if you don't mind

Steven: sure I hope you feel much better tomorrow

Steven drove Ryan back to the hotel and went home

Carl and Marissa went to their home together without saying a word to each other, Marissa got out of the car and Carl ran around the

side of car to comfort her and walk with her to their house. They unlock the door and then they walk inside the house and sit

on the couch, he was by her side

Carl (worried): are you okay Marissa? please tell me what's wrong? I need to know

Marissa looked up at him and sighs

Marissa(upset): I'm sorry I was angry with you It's not your fault you don't know Ryan, I was kind of running away from my family

and friends in Newport to move up here, I hate living there because lots of bad things happened to me while I was living there,

I mean like drugs, depression,..um...

Carl: why did you run away from your family and friends?

Marissa: I was young and I know I shouldnt have run away from them but I had a good chance to have a good life I mean I did'nt want

my friends or my family to get worried about me, I feel an idiot and am ashamed of had doing those bad things and I dont want them to think I'm slut,

I realise now that I need to grow up and get clean so that is why I was running away.

Carl: I understand (he wraps his arms around her tight), I can talk to Ryan if you want me to?

Marissa: Carl, I dont know why I'm running away from Ryan when I saw him at the party. I'm scared of being found I mean what if

Ryan told my family or my friends that I'm here I dont want that to happen because if they found me, I might end up getting a bad life the way it used to be

before, like fighting with my mom, my dad fled to Hawaii, Ryan and I were always fighting and my friends blame me all the time but I cant cope with that anymore

Carl: Look Marissa, let me talk to Ryan and explain it all to him, I'm sure he will understand why you are upset and why you dont want to go back

to Newport okay?

Marissa nodded

Carl: Good I will talk to him tomorrow, please take it easy, do you wanna go to sleep?

Marissa: I need that, thank you for being there for me

Carl: you are my fiance I'll always be there for you

Marissa (laughs): yeah

Carl pulls her up from the couch and walk upstairs together, and then they get changed into their pjs and then they climb into bed and go to sleep .

At the hotel

Ryan couldnt believe he met Marissa at the party, he doesnt know why she's upset with him, I guess I'll find out tomorrow he thought

He picked up the phone and rang his girlfriend Sarah as he promised

Sarah: Hello?

Ryan: HEY it's me, how are you?

Sarah:OMG it's you yay i've been waiting by the phone all night yeah so im fine, you? God I miss you already,

Ryan:I miss you too and I'm good thanks, I went to a party Steven invited me to, the party was great (he wont mention Marissa or what happened there)

I'm pretty tired and I need to go to sleep I have to get up early tomorrow morning to work with Carl and Steven, I miss you

Sarah: okay same here I love you good night

Ryan was'nt sure if he loved her the same way he felt for Marissa before

Ryan: I ...um... good night

Sarah (giggles): okay bye

Ryan: bye

Ryan sighs, Sarah's like a best friend to me, I dont have feeling for her, but with Marissa I had feelings for her when

I saw her at the party, she was still so beautiful, oh god he's still in love with her but he could'nt understand why

she was running away from him, he needed to see her but he knew she had a fiance!

He was just going to have to sleep thru thinking of Marissa!


End file.
